Shinigami Knight
by Rin of Snow
Summary: Power of a spell, cast to avoid death and sorrow. But what is it really doing to Zero and Yuuki, now known as Rukia Kuchiki and Toshiro Hitsugaya? VK cross over, ZeKi and HitsuRuki
1. Prologue The End

Hello, this is my very first crossover fanfic, please be nice...

I'm also Kimihaine, Yuuki Kiryu is my dark/angst self, so please don't kill me for sad writings.

Suppose to happen right after chapter 43 of Vampire Knight, so yes, big, big spoilers.

It is also major ZeKi, as you can probably tell from my user name. Be nice, there's still us ZeKi fans out here.

* * *

The End

This is the end, and she knows it. Her long hair blown around her like wildfire, bursting with a scent he hates. It felt weird to have such long hair again after so many years of shoulder-length layers. The strands of unattended hair blocked her vision of him now and then; it scared her whenever she can't gaze into his eyes.

* * *

For him, it was like a battle between his hated self and his true self, only worse. It wasn't thirst that burned him, it was her scent; once divinely pure, tinted only by his fangs, now chocked him with waves of _their_ smell.

She was _their_ princess; she was _his_ sister, _his_ lover. Will God ever be on his side? The mad woman who had tore away everything he once held dear wasn't able to steal her from him, but here she was, ten feet away, and a world apart.

Her dark chocolate eyes seem to fill with tears as she tries to look him straight in the eye; part of him knew she was innocent, she had done nothing. Apart from her brother and the uncle who had killed her parents and brother, her family had never wronged him; in fact, weren't they the ones who secured peace between their two races?

But the other part, the part that was controlling the hand that held Bloody Rose was filled with hatred and fury. It doesn't matter, nothing matters. So what if she had been the one to pet him to sleep, to comfort him, to love him? Does it matter that she loved him, dive herself into the depth of sin just for him? And who else will ever care that she alone stood by him this whole time, that she alone smiled innocently at him without wary or hatred? She belonged with them, and there is nothing he can do about it but to sit back and sob away what's left of his sanity.

He felt it, her pain, her sorrow, her dread; they crept inside of him, her blood that awoke within him wept with fear. She was too young, too innocent, too sheltered for this. Her eyes, now crimson red, winced as the rays of sunlight pierced her. And he suddenly remembered the short story she had told him: this side of her had never seen sunlight. It must be painful for her to be under the direct sun, and for a fleeting second, he had the strange feeling of wanting to shelter her soft and valuable skin from the sun. It was a sensation he use to feel all the time around the other her, the side of her that was eaten by this… girl.

Part of him refused to call her monster, what was the point? There is no turning back, they would be enemies for now on until their death or the end of the world, whichever one comes first. She's a pureblood; the end wouldn't come for her anytime soon. Those rubies like eyes would remain sharp and light for a long time to come. His hand tells him to pull the trigger, shoot her and end this now. To free both of them, for he knew it was impossible for him not to kill her, and impossible for him to live after committing such a repulsive act of sin.

But she doesn't want it to end, and why should she? With the exception of him, the world has suddenly opened up a whole new window for her: he, his worst and most hated enemy, and the monster that she loves returns every bit of her feelings; the Night Class bow before their feet; and the world drew breath at her beauty.

So why do those eyes, blood filled and frightening, appear so gentle and so sad at his anger and despair? Why is she caring and siding with him again? Why can't she just give up on him, fight him, and perhaps give him the resolve to kill her?

"I'm sorry, Yuuki, you did nothing wrong…" pools of grayish lavender bore into crimson red, they clashed, they fought, they conveyed messages no language can ever express. Fear, love, hatred, affection, anger, understanding, bitterness, joy, despair, glee, sorrow, delight; every emotion that ever filled them, every memory they had ever shared, every bit of each other they ever had came crashing upon them like waves of water, drawing them in each other's eyes.

* * *

For her, it was a realization, a shock of revelation she had hidden from herself. The boy standing in front of her wasn't just 'a childhood friend', he's not just a 'brother' to her; she is a princess, she can have all the jewels and all the dresses in the world within her grasp, she can have all the breath taking vampires bow at her feet with one word; but she can never have another Zero, she can never shake off that feeling of love, of joy, of pure bliss that can only be shared with him.

She really was stupid, she told herself, the boy had lived just a wall away for four years, and it took her until now, until it's too late to stop and love to realize why she had always stood by his side, why she had always taken his side, why she had always loved him, held him in a special place within her heart that not even her brother had been able to reach.

So this is what it feels to have a soul mate.

And this is what it feels to have a soul mate who you can never have, who hates your very existence, who wishes to eliminate your whole race.

Yuuki Cross had never been the solver; she had been the 'problem'. She was born a problem, a pureblood no one wished for, a daughter that caused her parents so much trouble and pain to hide.

She had been born a curse, born into one of the most unfortunate families in the world. No luck can ever come out of being a Kuran, being a pure blooded vampire. A sad and everlasting existence that is forever without meaning, and sanity shall be stripped away little by little as you watch your loved ones die and unable to do a thing except to live on forever.

A sad existence, she finally see why the mad blooming princess had said so, purebloods aren't happy. And they shall never be. Vaguely, Yuuki wondered what was her brother doing, she had promised she will go back to him, can she keep that promise now…?

The Bloody Rose that had saved her so many times now felt eerie as its dark opening smoked slightly, pointing straight at her.

Not far into the background, Yuuki could see the north tower of her precious school tumbling down. It felt like a movie or a manga scene, her whole world was falling apart! This doesn't happen to Yuuki, and suddenly, the headstrong girl wished for her brother, for her parents. She can't help it that she still have the heart of a little girl, she was only 6 years old by vampire standard.

A bang went off as somewhere to the west, Zero's master fired a shot. Yuuki shivered, she doesn't like it, why is her perfectly sheltered life being torn apart like this? She felt anger, and heard slightly cracks under her feet. She had cracked the ground she was standing on with her mind alone.

Aido had told her it was wrong for a pureblood to cry, yet she couldn't help it as tears poured out of her puffy eye sockets and freely fell to the ground. Strands of pearly drops covered her face, clouded her vision, and blurred her mind.

And she took a deep breath before gripped Artemis tightly within her grasp.

* * *

Two hundred years later, in a very beautifully furnished room, Toshiro Hitsugaya jerked awake, feeling beads of sweat and racing heart, his shiny white hair messily spiky.

* * *

Like it? hate it? leave me a review! thank you!


	2. Chapter 1 Awaken

Okay, sorry for the weird first chapter thingy, it's a prologue, but I didn't realize that the 'Prologue' i put on there wouldn't show up unless I have a second Chapter and there is a drop down screen. Sorry about that.

Many thanks to the people who had reviewed for me, thank you very much.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Vampire Knight, in fact, you can tell if I did: HitsuRuki would be cannon and ZeKi would've happened already. *hides from KanaYuki fans' bullets* soooo don't want to be in Hino Sensei's shoes right now, but it was her who created such an amzing manga. *Shia comes in* stop blabbing, just get on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 1. Awaken

_They weren't going to win, they can't win, and their very existence is a mistake, isn't it?_

* * *

Reports of strange killings, gruesome killing, reached the Gotei 13 in no time at all. Wandering souls from all over the place, inside and outside the Seireitei, being sucked dry of blood at the dead of night scared every body from shinigamies to ordinary souls.

It was a problem that has to be stopped, even an emergency captain's meeting was called: for a criminal to act so gruesomely so many times, and switching both inside and outside of the well protected Seireitei was unheard of. But after half an hour of useless talking, the captains decided to call in their lieutenants to hear some other 'advices'.

Each of the lieutenants filed in and stood behind their captain's seat, looking confused, and in Matsumoto's case, drunk.

The adding of lieutenants was indeed the much needed new blood, reports of what the 'folks' are saying immediately rang through the room, each eager to outdo their fellow Lieutenants with fresh information.

There was only one who stayed quiet, Rukia Kuchiki, the newly appointed Lieutenant of 13th division after the winter war. She stood quietly behind her white haired captain, attending to him as he coughed occasionally; her deep blue eyes flicked from one person to another with calculating gaze.

"All I'm saying it's that the folks out there think it's something supernatural!" Renji shouted at the top of his lungs at Ichigo, who was red in the face and insisting on being addressed like a proper captain.

"Maybe it's a disease, on either animals or humans that make them crave blood?" Isane asked the room at large as she starts to list the possible sicknesses that might cause such a phenomenon.

A few others were arguing over whether it's one person's doing or a new gang; while to the side a heated argument was going on about who might be involved and have information about how the criminal was switching between the Rukongai.

"Is it spreading?"

"Three more attacks in the last week, who knows if there's more that hadn't been reported yet."

"What's causing it?"

"Maybe we should say a prayer."

"Bring on the sake!"

"Matsumoto! This isn't the time!"

"Could it be vampire bats?"

"Or just vampires?"

"Don't be silly, vampires don't exist."

"Does too! They hide under your bed or closet and kill you at night when you're asleep!"

"That's the closet monster, which doesn't exist either!"

"Ahh, but vampires do exist." A voice clear and musical voice rang from the door, everyone turned to look at the newcomer, and saw Takuma Ichijo, the Kido Captain, leaning against the double doors like he was having the time of his lives.

Unlike the previous kido captains, Takuma was wearing modern cloth, as was the small unit of elite kido casters known as the 'Night Class' that always surrounds him: Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki Kain, Ruka Souen, Rima and her husbandSenri Shiki, and a mysteries girl with short blond hair they called Seiren.

Their uniforms were all uniquely designed by Rima and Rukia, the two more active girls: the whole group wore dark dress shirts, each varying slightly. The three girls wore identical, jet black uniform skirts with neat fold lines; while the guys had dark dress pants. The elite kido team held about the same rank as lieutenants while Ichijo held the rank of a captain. Hands picked by Takuma, his team members are all beautiful and strong.

The seven of them bowed gracefully to the Head Captain before turning to Ichigo, who had denied the existence of vampires. "Vampires exist in all worlds and dimensions; it's not that easy to rid the world of us."

It took a second for the words to sink in, "Wait, you mean you're vampires too?" SoiFon shouted, and immediately sank into a half crouch, ready to fight.

Rima snorted carelessly, "Calm yourselves, we were all vampires when we were alive, yes. What's so shocking about that? There are plenty of our people living among you."

"Are you the one killing those innocent people?" Renji blurted out savagely, like he had hit the jackpot, only to get dagger like glares thrown at him.

"No, lieutenant Abarai, and watch what you say the next time, just because we don't kill for blood doesn't mean we love you." Aido sneered angrily.

A babble of talk broke out, some look excited, others worried, and two of them just looked plain bored. Finally the Head Capitan stumped his staff once to silence the room. "Quiet, it's unsightly to act so ignorant. As Miss. Souen had already explained, deceased vampires live among us like everyday people; they do not consume blood when they're just a soul. Now, please let Ichijo continue."

"Thank you, sir." Takuma smiled as he walked towards the center of the room, while his friends walked to the side with the lieutenants. "The killing done is obviously done by vampires, and not just any vampires, Level E vampires."

Blank stared greeted him, so Takuma went on to explain, "Level E vampires are humans who had been turned to vampires by pureblood vampires; but without drinking the blood of the who had turned them, these former humans can never truly accept their vampire self, they will eventually go mad with thirst and grief, becoming a savage beast that craves only blood. It's like a Hollow transformation, only death can end that ordeal."

Rukia shifted uncomfortably, but her gaze never shifted away from Takuma. A few others exchanged worried glances; and Kenpachi look delighted at the news of enemies who might actually crave blood more than he does. "Let's go hunt those bastards down then!" he roared happily, licking his lips in glee at the prospect of some bloody fighting.

"How many are there?" SoiFon asked, already taking down notes for future reference.

"We're guessing between 5 and 10, some of them are inside the Seireitei while others are in Rukongai. We don't know how undead Level E vampires can roam in Soul Society, but they're here and killing." Takuma said gravely, sighing and shaking his head.

"Then let's catch them and force them to talk!" Ichigo jumped up, ready to go.

Kain, who was standing right behind Ichigo, shook his head. "They're mad; they won't understand anything other then blood. And it's very hard to find them, let alone kill them. Which is why we haven't acted yet, this bunch is different from the ones we've met before, it's like they disappear when they're not killing."

A brief silence followed, broken by Rukia's soft voice, speaking for the first time that night. "But… who's making them?"

As expected, Ichigo and Renji both went 'Huh?', but Rukia just choose to ignore them, like she always does whenever they're being stupid and she's too lazy or preoccupied to bother with them.

"I believe we can rule out the people in this room." Takuma said cheerfully, look around at them all.

"Takuma senpai, I'm serious! Who else is alive right now?" Rukia said as she rolling her eyes, irritated at the tall blond male.

"Rukia, what are you talking about?" Captain Ukitake asked kindly.

The raven haired girl shook a loose thread of hair out of her eyes. "I'm asking who the pureblood that's making Level E's is. Apart from Kaname-Sama, I don't think there are that many pureblood vampires left in the real world."

"Just Kaname-sama and Sara-sama left, I believe." The silent Seiren supplied in a flat tone.

"Oh," Ichigo said loudly, "Then it must be one of them who are doing all this."

It happened in a flash, blurs of black cloth focused themselves right in front of Ichigo, and the seven kido squad members had shunpo-ed around Ichigo, each holding up either a weapon or a destructive spell, ready to tear him to pieces.

"Stop." Rukia said lazily, not caring if the order was too late or not. "Get him to apologize, and teach him a lesson, but try to spare his life." Her tone was cold and un-caring; her eyes swept the high ranking members around her, daring one of them to object, and quite a few took the bait.

"Now see here, Rukia, you can't talk to your superiors like that!"

"Or your elders!"

"Rukia, what are you doing?"

"Oi, you can't just tell them to 'teach me a lesson'!"

The blue-violet eyes was still cold and bored, she hardly looked at any of them before walking up to Ichigo and forcing him to look at her. "Ichigo, as a friend, I strongly suggest you shut up, next time, I won't hold them back."

The hostile looking group around Ichigo stepped back as Rukia released him. They still glared angrily, but other wise said nothing. Rukia turned around to face her audience, an annoyed look on her face. "I assure all of you that I am not responsible for this time's attacks. It seriously undermines the peace between humans and vampires I've spend so much time and blood on. I do apologize for whomever responsible, and I'll be catching him personally."

Quite a few raised eyebrows followed Rukia's short speech, she returned to her place next to Captain Ukitake with many stares on her. Finally Matsumoto's hiccup interrupted the silence, and Captain Ukitake put forth the question everyone's burning to ask.

"Rukia… what—why—who are you?"

A faint smile appeared on Rukia's face, "Me? Well, my appearance has changed somewhat, I don't know why… but I was once known Yuuki Kuran, the youngest and most energetic pureblood in the world."

She said it with such carelessness and faint humor that most of the room was taken aback, and did not fully comprehend what she had just declared. This time, the first one to recover was Captain Hitsugaya.

"What… when you said you are the youngest pureblood in the world, do you mean… you're a vampire? But you don't look like them!" he waved a hand towards the group of elite kido masters still hovering furiously around Ichigo.

Rukia just shrugged, "I'm guessing my appearance changed when I died, I don't remember how I died at all. And I honestly don't know who Hisana is… I never had a sister."

"How can you not remember how you died? Most people here who died when they're older remember only when they died and barely any of their lives!" SoiFon gasped, still busy taking notes on everything that's happening.

Rukia simply shrugged, on a closer inspection, quite a few people suddently see the connection between Rukia's wardrobe and those on "Night Class". Rukia had changd her appearance when she made Lieutenant last year after the Winter War with Aizen. She had on a dark gray dress shirt, similar to the one Night Class girls use to wear under their white jacket; but with a personal touch by switching out the red tie with a silk ribbon identical to the one on Rukia's shikai.

Rukia's skirt is matches the black Day Class mini she had once wore so many years ago. The short skirt revealed her long, slender legs, made her look slightly taller; hidden under her skirt was Artemis in its sealed form. Her dark boots were lined with leather strap, and a slight heel to make it look fashionable; but ready to deliver a fatal kick with her powerful and strong legs. Instead of wearing her zanpaktou on her hip like before, Rukia wore her sword on her back with a ribbon like Captain Hitsugaya and Ichigo.

Rukia's midnight blue hair was cut a bit shorter and bouncing volume with thick layers. A silver hairpin to one side. A few of Rukia's friends suddenly remembering the girl called 'Maria' from the Night Class (who's unable to attend the meeting today due to a nasty flu bug) had played dress up on Rukia not long after she had been Lieutenant and created the new 'fun-size' barbie doll.

Seeing they can no longer gain any new information from the infamous 'Princess of Ice', the babble broke out again.

"What do you kill a vampire with?"

"Do you think someone's plotting against Soul Society?"

"I hope not, it's only be a year since the Winter War with Aizen, we can't afford to right now."

"I want to fight them, cut them open and see those blood thirty monsters bleed; I bet they bleed a lot."

"Yay, go Kenny!"

"Err, I don't think a vampire would bleed if you cut it in half… it'll just turn to ash."

"Wha—, that's bogus!"

Captain Ukitake was still much shaken from the amount of information that has just been dumped on him. Sure he knew vampires existed, they had once signed a treaty with the shinigamies many years ago; but never did he dug deep into the vampire world or ever dreamed that his own lieutenant, the sweet little Rukia, could be a pureblood vampire. And from the looks on Ichigo and Renji's face, they had no idea either.

Byakuya wasn't concentrating, he was spacing out as much as Byakuya Kuchiki can possibly space out. He had no idea his sister was a pureblood. But she did say she doesn't know who Hisana is, that's odd, so why do they look so much alike? And who exactly is Hisana, she definitely believed she had a sister, so is there another Hisana look-a-like out there who's really the sister Hisana entrusted to him?

Most of the older captains had heard of the existence of vampires, nearly 900 years ago a pureblood couple named Jurri and Haruka Kuran, who were brother and sisters as well as lovers, came to Soul Society seeking peace between humans and vampires. They were very kind people with gentle smiles; they have the same last name as the 'Yuuki Kuran' Rukia had identified herself with, could they be the grandparents of Rukia? She admitted to being a vampire just now without fear of Soul Society's judgment, so why hadn't she come forward before now?

It wasn't until Ruka had returned from a bathroom trip with did anyone notice the tall blond beauty had kidnapped Rukia with her. Most horrifingly, the blonde had applied _make-up_ on the petite Lieutenant from thirteenth squad.

A touch of pale eye shadows to bring out the violet in her eyes; a smear of light pink lip gloss and Rukia looked like an Asian Barbie doll that came straight out of the box. If there were guys in that hall that hadn't admitted Rukia's beauty before this, they did now. She was a jewel, a shining star, a blazing ray of light. Tininess suited her while it crushed countless others. Her air of grace, her aura of royalty, her sensation of powerfulness stunned those who set eyes on her.

In an instant Takuma bounced on Rukia, engulfing her into a bear hug that nearly chocked her as he held her like a possessive big brother. "Oh My God, Rukia, you look so adorable! You look like a little doll, now if only you could stop glaring at people, I'll be walking you down the aisle in no time at all!"

Rukia rolled her eyes as she struggled to push Takuma off her. "Senpai, there's like no single men left in Soul Society."

Shocked, Takuma actually removed his arms from her tiny frame. "What are you talking about? Kain and Shiki are the only two who's taken in this room! Every single man in here is an elite bachelor! Heck, I don't even care if you take one of the girls! Just remember, Rima and Ruka are both taken too."

Making an impatient tatting sound with her tong as she adjusted her crooked ribbon, Rukia throws Takuma a dirty look "No offense to anyone, but if you're waiting for me to fall in love with anyone in _this_ room, we're gonna be here for a while." But those violet-blue eyes coldn't help but flicker towards a certain white haired eye candy whose teal eyes are locked on her. _Why was she feeling so... nervous and happy? It's not like she was asking Captain Hitsugaya onto a DATE! _Rukia mentally slapped herself and returned her gaze to the blonde male still bouncing up and down like a kid given too much sugar.

Awkward silence followed Rukia's snide remark, but everyone decided to bite their tongue in fear big brother Byakuya would bankai one of them, after all, it's no secret he wants to keep Rukia from 'walking down the aisle' any time soon. But it did shock a few people she wasn't in love with either Ichigo or Renji, as the popular belief has long hold.

"Enough of this non-sense, I do not care what Rukia Kuchiki choose to call herself or dress herself as. I want all hands on deck, all officers team up with one of the elite kido squad; someone pair up with Kuchiki." The Captain Commander boomed suddenly, standing up from his place. "Mayuri, I want you to get ready to analyze the bodies and any evidence they discover. Unohana, I want you to prepare treating any victim that has been kindly spared. Since Fifth division has yet to acquire a new captain and Lieutenant Hinamori has yet to… recover, I want sixth division to take over."

The extent of measures the Head Captain was taking shocked quite a few people, and the room instantly quieted down. Captains nodded to acknowledge their new post; lieutenants bowed deeply towards the Captain Commander, and mentally deciding which model-like kido master they will choose.

"Gentlemen, ladies," his head tilted slightly towards SoiFon and Unohana, "Let us declare all out war on these Level E vampires and their creator."

* * *

Okay, finally getting onto the story, so sorry for the slow start, I PROMISE you major HitsuRuki and Zeki in the next chapter *cough cough* now i wonder how my evil mind will make that happen... Byakuya and Kaname are both going to skin me alive and sent me to hell... but hey, this is the fasted I've ever updated! Aren't ya all proud of me?

So show your support and leave me a review! I pledge to reply to all signed-in reviews!

Have a wonderful week!


End file.
